Dream vs Reality 2
by Darness K. M
Summary: 5 ans après la disparition de Peter... Que pourrait-il encore se passer ? [ suite de Dream Vs Reality ]
1. Les choses ont-elles changés ?

Dream Vs Reality 2

Les choses ont-elles changés ?

 _Je me retrouvais à nouveau là, dans ce monde qui n'est pas vraiment le mien mais qui n'existe pourtant rien que pour moi, dans ce monde qui n'est pas la réalité, mais parfois, je le souhaiterais. Il était là, immobile, il me fixait de son sourire fier et hautain, il me provoquait sans avoir besoin de dire un seul mot..._

 _"-_ Tu t'amuses bien, Peter ?

\- Hé, ne t'en prends pas à moi. Je t'ai dis de ne pas me poursuivre, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu passer à autre chose.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça.

\- Tu dis ça, mais une fois que tu vas me trouver, on sait parfaitement, toi et moi, ce que tu vas vraiment faire à ce moment-là... _"_

 _Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton entre ses doigts, penchant son visage sur le mien, il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ça suffisait largement à me faire perdre mes moyens et son regard moqueur montrait qu'il le savait._

 _Puis, comme ça arrive souvent à présent, je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit. Seul dans mon lit. Je soupire, serre les poings de frustration, je tape même du poing contre le matelas mais rien n'y fait. Il n'est plus là. Depuis 5 ans._

 _Cinq longues années à attendre que Peter daigne donner un signe de vie, c'est long. Très long. Il faut être sacrément mordus pour se buter à attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra sans doute pas. C'est comme si je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire autrement, ça me tourmentait jour et nuit. Je voulais tellement le voir. Le sentir._

 _Bien entendu, au début, j'étais prêt à tout larguer du jour au lendemain pour partir à sa recherche, je l'aurais sans doute fais si Stiles n'avait pas été là. Il a essayé de me faire renoncer à lui, il m'a trouvé toutes les excuses pour cela mais rien ne marchait, je ne pouvais renoncer à Peter. Mettant alors ça de coté, il a trouvé les arguments pour que j'attende un peu pour cela. Qu'au moins je termine mes études, que je travaille un peu plus aussi et puisse mettre de l'argent de côté, il avait fais de même pour pouvoir m'accompagner dans mes recherches à travers le monde. Même après tout ça, il ne voulait pas me laisser tomber, me laisser partir sans personne à mes cotés, et je l'en remerciais. On avait alors attendu 5 ans jour pour jour avant de partir à l'aventure, Stiles, la jeep de Stiles, Derek et moi. Et aussi l'ordinateur portable de Stiles où on avait mis toutes les informations qu'on avait pu recueillir en attendant, par les contacts de Derek ou ceux de Chris Argent, partout où on pouvait trouver de l'aide, on prenait._

 _Ça faisait un mois qu'on était partis et pour le moment les recherches n'étaient pas fructueuses, je ne voyais Peter que dans mes rêves, ce qui n'était pas franchement une grand gloire... Il me manquait. Énormément. J'avais gardé sa lettre, espérant qu'à force de la lire, je trouverais un message caché... Mais non, rien d'autre qu'un simple message d'adieu de cet enfoiré de Peter Hale. Il ne mérite vraiment pas l'importance que je lui accorde, et moi-même j'enrage d'être ainsi avec lui._

 _"-_ Encore en train de rêver de moi, Scott ? _"_

 _Je sursaute en entendant cette voix que je connais si bien, à la fois familière et lointaine. Je lève mon regard vers lui. Il est là. C'est bien lui, il n'y a pas de doute possible._

 _"-_ Alors c'est comme ça que tu vis, maintenant ? Écumant les villes et les motels à ma recherche ? Je suis presque impressionné... Ne t'ai-je pourtant pas dis de ne pas me chercher ? _"_

 _Qu... J'avais une grosse boule qui me remontait dans le fond de la gorge, j'avais ouvert la bouche mais rien ne sortait, c'était bloqué, et en même temps je sentais que si j'arrivais à dire quelque chose, ce serait vraiment pitoyable. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le revoir après tout ce temps et c'était pour qu'il me fasse des reproches ? J'avais la soudaine impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je... Je... Je savais qu'il avait raison et c'était peut-être ça le pire, j'avais même entraîné Stiles et Derek dans mon délire alors que Peter ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, c'était évident._

 _"-_ J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être mignon avec ton air de cocker... _"_

 _Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et passa la main dans mes cheveux, ce qui eut le don de me surprendre. Avais-je entendu le mot mignon dans la bouche de Peter ? Ça ce n'était... Pas courant..._

 _"-_ Mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'aime me sentir désiré... _"_

 _Je déglutis. Il me regardais vraiment comme s'il allait me dévorer comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Il me colla contre le lit et en profita pour lier ses lèvres aux miennes, le genre de baiser qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place aux doutes, il n'allait pas partir tout de suite. Je soupirais doucement contre ses lèvres, passant ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'amener un peu plus contre moi. Je répondais furieusement à son baiser, mettant le reste de coté, il m'avait énormément manqué, beaucoup trop pour que je puisse contrôler quoique ce soit._

 _Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé nu sous lui, et j'étais moi-même en train de tirer les siens. Il était toujours aussi bien fais. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que je peux aussi bien admirer son corps. J'observe son regard. J'essaie de comprendre. Je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi il m'a laissé du jour au lendemain. Disparu. Pourquoi n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle. Pourquoi se montrer cette nuit alors que demain matin, il sera à nouveau partis. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre..._

 _Je reviens l'embrasser langoureusement tout en lui montant dessus, venant m'empaler sur lui par la même occasion, grognant doucement contre ses lèvres. Ça fait mal. Mais tellement de bien. Mes mains caressent puis griffent lentement son dos. Je sentais les siennes sur mes fesses, les empoignant fermement pour s'enfoncer plus en moi et me faire grogner à nouveau. J'adorais ça, j'en voulais plus et je savais qu'avec lui, je n'avais même pas besoin de demander._

 _"-_ On dirait que tu t'es amélioré... Tu t'es entraîné ?

\- En rêve alors. Avec toi... _"_

 _Ma réponse avait l'air de le satisfaire. Je posais ma tête contre son cou, respirant son odeur dont je voulais m'imprégner. J'aurais aimé que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Il me renversa sur le lit et devint plus sauvage, comme je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais retenir ma voix sous ses assauts, continuant de m'accrocher désespérément à lui._

 _Évidemment, après cette nuit agité, juste le temps de quelques secondes où je n'avais pas fais attention, il s'était volatilisé. Dans ce genre de moment, je me dis que lui et Derek sont vraiment de la même famille. Je me suis habillé en vitesse pour aller toquer à la chambre d'à coté, celle de Stiles et Derek. Qui filait presque à regret le parfait amour, c'était légèrement pesant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui courrait après... Une sorte de mirage. Je tenais la chandelle en somme._

 _Après les avoir réveillé, leur avoir expliqués que Peter se trouvait là quelques minutes auparavant, ils se sont habillés et en vitesse on est allé à la Jeep... Dont les 4 pneus étaient crevés._

 _"-_ C'est pas vrai...

\- Ma Jeep ! Il a touché à ma Jeep... Encore !

\- Visiblement, il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on le retrouve. Tu veux vraiment continuer, Scott ?

\- Oui, je vais continuer, parce que s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve... Pourquoi s'être montré ? Non... La question qui se pose c'est si vous, vous voulez toujours me suivre.

\- La question ne se pose pas non plus, je t'ai dis qu'il était hors de question que je te laisse tomber ! En plus, ça me permet d'expérimenter mes nouveaux pouvoirs ! _"_

 _Ha oui, c'est vrai, Stiles n'était plus humain. Il y a six mois exactement, après 4 ans et demi d'intense réflexion, et un peu de harcèlement de Stiles sur Derek, il avait finalement cédé et l'avait mordu. Mais voilà. Une fois de plus, les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu et au lieu de devenir un loup-garou, il est devenu un Kitsune..._


	2. Le temps des pleurs

Le temps des pleurs.

 _Pendant que la jeep de Stiles était partie se refaire une beauté dans le garage non loin du motel, en d'autres mots, qu'on y installe quatre pneus neuf qui allaient nous coûter la peau des fesses, il cherchait des indication sur où pouvait être aller Peter après ça. Devenir un Kitsune l'a pas mal aider à se transformer en un hacker assez doué je dois dire, il pianotait à une vitesse phénoménale sur son clavier, au point que je me demandais comment le clavier faisait pour tenir le coup. Derek et moi, on se contentait de l'observer, on savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. On avait chacun notre truc à nous, Stiles c'était les ordinateurs, Derek les livres et moi... Hé bien... Je suis le boulet qui ramène les problèmes. Ils disent qu'il y a aussi autre chose, mais ils ne savent pas quoi, alors en attendant, je suis juste ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me rassurer mais quand je le dis, Stiles répond qu'au moins sa vie est plus amusante ainsi. Et Derek le fusille du regard, l'air de lui demander s'il s'ennuyait tant que ça avec lui. Je suppose que Derek fait partis des problèmes que j'ai eu, donc, Stiles considère sûrement que c'est grâce à moi qui l'a rencontré. Ou peut-être pas._

 _"-_ J'ai trouvé ! _" Stiles tourne l'ordinateur vers nous et commence à nous expliquer, tout en montrant diverses vidéos. "_ Plusieurs caméras aux alentours ont pu filmer Peter en train de partir en voiture et la route qu'il a emprunter, mais le plus intéressant se passe après. _"_

 _Il change de vidéo, qui se passe dix minutes plus tard, une autre voiture vient bloquer celle de Peter en se mettant devant, je fronce un peu les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant qu'il sort docilement de la voiture pour grimper dans l'autre, laissant la voiture où il était en plein milieu. Puis, ils sont partis._

 _"-_ La voiture qu'il a pris a été signalé la veille comme étant volé, et celle dans laquelle il est monté... Appartiendrait à une famille de chasseur.

\- Alors ça, c'est la cerise sur la tarte aux pommes.

\- Je sens les problèmes arriver au galop...

\- Bon. On va peut-être essayer de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule des chasseurs, alors si on allait voir le type qui s'est fais voler sa voiture ? Il en sait peut-être plus qu'il ne le dit.

\- Depuis quand tu soupçonnes quelqu'un qui n'a visiblement rien à voir dans l'histoire ?

\- Depuis que A, on me dit que je fais confiance au premier venu, B, celui avec qui j'ai une liaison disparaît du jour au lendemain pour que je le retrouve cinq ans après accompagné de chasseurs et C, ce n'est pas le genre de Peter de voler une voiture alors qu'il a largement les moyens de s'en offrir une.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu dire quelque chose d'assez intelligent.

\- J'ai l'adresse, on y va ? _"_

 _Stiles avait été on ne peut plus rapide, hé oui, contrairement à moi, quand Stiles voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Après avoir été récupérer la Jeep de Stiles, nous sommes aller à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvé, pour tomber sur un cimetière de voiture, autrement dis, une casse..._

 _"-_ Je sens que ça va être simple.

\- On cherche qui déjà ?

\- Un certain Mark. Hearst... _"_

 _Après être entré, nous sommes aller voir ce qui semblait être le chef dans cette casse, il nous indiqua le fameux Mark qui paraissait nerveux quand on le regarda, et à peine nous avions fais un pas qu'il détalla comme un lapin. Deux loups, un renard et un lapin, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. On s'est séparé pour couvrir plus de terrain, vu que cette casse est un véritable labyrinthe. Immense._

 _On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir à ce sujet, alors que Derek se dirigeait vers ma position et trouva... Un enfant perdu sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta net, se demandant ce que fichait un enfant ici. Il regarda autour, personne d'autre dans le coin, il fronça les sourcils._

 _"-_ Hé, où sont tes parents ?

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- Ouais, où sont tes parents ?

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- C'est moi qui te demande où sont tes parents ! _" Grogna Derek qui commençait un peu à s'énerver._

 _"-_ Et toi, ils sont où tes parents ?

\- On parle pas de moi là !

\- Bas si, ils sont où tes parents ? _"_

 _Heureusement, Stiles arriva à ce moment, visiblement encore en train d'essayer de poursuivre le fameux Mark qui s'était vraisemblablement volatilisé._

 _"-_ Derek ? Qu'est-ce que... Scott ? _" Demanda-t-il tout en dévisageant l'enfant en face de lui. Enfin moi, en version enfant._

 _"-_ Quoi ? C'est Scott ce truc ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop de doute là-dessus... En plus, il a la même odeur

\- C'est pas vrai ça, on le quitte des yeux une minute et voilà ! _"_

 _J'avançais vers lui et donnais un bon coup de pied dans sa jambe, n'ayant aucune conscience du danger. Je m'enfuis ensuite à toute jambe, enfin des jambes d'enfant, autant dire que Derek n'eut à faire qu'un pas pour m'attraper par la peau du cou._

 _"- Espèce de p'tit..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me mis à hurler comme pas possible, comme si on me torturait, surpris par cette réaction, il me lâcha aussitôt._

 _"-_ Heu ouais... Scott était un sale gosse.

\- ça... C'est le parpaing de la réalité qui s'écrase sur le gâteau de mes illusions.

\- Allez, viens voir tonton Stilinski...

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- Ça y est, c'est reparti...

\- On va t'y conduire, Scott, mais tu dois nous accompagner... _"_

 _Le mini-moi qui avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé après mes 8 ans, fixa Stiles, incrédule, puis Derek, qu'il pointa d'un doigt accusateur._

 _"-_ Pas avec lui, c'est un méchant !

\- Moi je suis le méchant ? Attends, toi t'es tellement un méchant garçon que le père noël passera pas ! _"_

 _Derek essaya à nouveau d'attraper mini-Scott mais celui-ci le mordit hargneusement avant d'aller se cacher derrière Stiles._

 _"-_ Comme si on en avait pas assez d'un Scott, maintenant on a un Scott version mioche !

\- Te plains pas, à notre première rencontre on s'est battus, il y a mieux comme rencontre pour devenir meilleur ami...

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop d'expérience dans le domaine.

\- Et puis, il s'est arrangé avec mon arrivé et le départ de son père. Sinon, je pense que Peter aurait pu facilement le transformer en tueur de sang froid.

\- Attends. T'es en train de dire que si on règle pas le problème, c'est ce qui pourrait arriver ?

\- Une possibilité comme une autre.

\- Bon, attache le mioche, je vais appeler... _" Derek se stoppa soudainement, réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé d'un petit détail à Stiles, qui le sentit tout de suite._

 _"-_ Derek ?

\- T'énerves pas.

\- Ça y est, je suis énervé, parle maintenant.

\- Ça fait un mois que Peter a repris contact avec moi, en réalité...

\- Quoi ? Un mois ? Et tu comptais me dire ça quand au juste ? Quand on aura fait le tour de la terre à sa recherche peut-être ?

\- C'est une histoire compliqué... On n'est même pas censé être en contact.

\- Ça a intérêt d'être drôlement compliqué pour que je te pardonne avant la semaine prochaine !

\- J'en sais pas plus de toute façon ! Il y a un mois, il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il savait qu'on était à sa recherche, qu'il n'était jamais loin mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer. Mais qu'en cas de gros problème, surtout concernant Scott, je pouvais le contacter...

\- Et il ne t'a pas semblait utile de m'en parler ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois obligé de cacher quelque chose à ton meilleur ami, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire non plus, tu connais Scott...

\- Admettons... De toute façon, on a pas trop le choix, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, alors contacte-le. _"_

 _Un soupire traversa les lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il me tenait par le bras avec force. Je crois qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Derek semblait un peu mal à l'aise de cette situation mais ne tarda pas à prendre son portable pour envoyer un message à Peter, reste à voir ce qu'il en ressortira..._


	3. ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu

Ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

 _Quand nous arrivions à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel où nous devions retrouver Peter, il avait une mine assez grincheuse, on pouvait voir sa ressemblance avec Derek quand il avait cette tête, pourtant c'était le seul qui avait pu profiter pleinement de sa nuit, avec moi, et le seul entre nous deux qui s'en souvenait pour le moment. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il sentit quelque chose agripper sa jambe, il se figea un peu et ne regarda pas._

 _"-_ J'ai l'impression qu'une chose se tient fermement à ma jambe...

\- C'est ton Scott, débrouille-toi un peu avec... _"_

 _Peter soupira et lança un regard assez noir au gamin que j'étais à ce moment-là, et qui s'en fichait éperdument. Il laissa entrer Derek et Stiles qui lui lançait un regard plein de reproche. Il leva un peu les yeux au ciel, ferma la porte et regarda à nouveau le mini-Scott._

 _"-_ Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

\- Nan !

\- Ho si, tu me lâcher.

\- Nan et nan ! _"_

 _Peter n'allait pas dans la finesse, lui, et ne supportait pas d'avoir ce morpion collé à sa jambe. Ses crocs d'allongèrent et il ne tarda pas à avoir sa tête de loup-garou pour rugir sur le gamin qui lâcha aussitôt, fit quelques pas en arrière tout en chancelant et après un moment, se reprit et le pointa du doigt._

 _"-_ C'est toi ! _" Peter fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe sous l'accusation._

 _" -_ Moi ?

\- C'est toi le monstre sous mon lit !

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, mais un loup-garou.

\- T'es un monstre !

\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. _"_

 _Trancha Stiles avec un petit sourire amusé, contrairement à Peter qui ne l'était pas du tout, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû nous laisser venir à lui, et que ça n'allait certainement pas aller en s'arrangeant. Mais, ne le laissant pas le temps d'être dans ses pensées, le petit Scott se roula par terre en criant et tapant du poing, le plus âgé des loup-garous parut atterré devant la scène._

 _"-_ Sérieusement ?

\- Ne te plains pas, il t'a lâché...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'attacher et le bâillonner ?

\- Ho mais on avait essayé...

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête dans une station essence et qu'un homme le remarque, attaché à l'arrière. On a bien tenté d'expliquer qu'il ne tenait pas en place, on a même joué la carte de l'hyperactivité... ça avait plus ou moins marché avant qu'il lui fasse le coup des yeux larmoyants.

\- Un vrai sale gosse.

\- Bref, on a pas traîné dans le coin et on a de la chance de pas avoir eu de flics qui nous poursuivent.

\- Je vois. On ne peut vraiment pas le laisser dans cet état, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter quelqu'un de pire que Stiles...

\- Hé, moi non plus je ne te supporte pas ! Est-ce que je le dis ? Non, je fais un effort.

\- Tu viens de le dire pourtant.

\- Je... Je le faisais remarqué, c'est tout. Et puis, moi au moins, je n'ai pas un gosse qui est en train de vider mon mini-bar !"

 _Le Hale le fixa quelques secondes avant de constater, qu'en effet, mini-Scott avait terminé de brailler et était en train de tranquillement se servir dans le mini-bar comme s'il était chez lui._

"- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

\- Et rater la tête que tu viens de faire ? Pour rien au monde.

\- Derek, calme ton petit-ami avant que je le défenestre.

\- Ha non, vous réglez ça à deux, je ne m'en mêle pas. Et puis, même si tu le défenestre, il survivra. Souviens-toi, c'est toi qui insistait pour que je le transforme."

 _Peter soupira. Une fois de plus. Il était excédé par la situation et attrapa le gamin d'une seule main pour le soulever et fermer le mini-bar._

"- En tout cas, félicitation, je vous laisse des indices exprès et voilà comment vous vous en sortez.

\- ça serait plus simple si tu nous disais directement de quoi il s'agit.

\- Il s'agit d'une famille de chasseur qui m'ont trouvé et décidé de m'adopter.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non, espèce d'idiot... Déjà, on ne m'adopte pas. Ensuite, si je pouvais dire de quoi il s'agit, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais dis, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne crois plus rien te concernant... Tu disparais pendant 5 ans en disant à Scott de ne pas chercher à te retrouver, finalement, c'est toi qui vient à Scott et on te retrouve avec des chasseurs.

\- Tu peux croire que c'est compliqué, c'est déjà ça. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Depuis quand il y a du chocolat dans les mini-bars ?"

 _Râla l'aîné de tous alors que le mioche étalé le chocolat fondu sur sa manche. Il grogna un peu et soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était plus de son âge de s'occuper d'un gosse._

"- Tu devrais l'emmener prendre un bain.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est ton Scott. _"_

 _ça ? Cet espèce de truc ingérable ? Son Scott ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Mais ne comptait pas discuter avec Stiles qui lui tapait sur le système. Il tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel avant d'emporter le mini-moi dans la salle de bain._

 _"-_ Tu crois qu'ils vont survivre tous les deux ?

\- Rien n'est moins sûr... _"_

 _Peter s'était installé confortablement dans la baignoire, mettant l'enfant en face de lui, qui n'avait pas fais de crise à ce sujet puisque quand j'avais 8 ans, j'adorais l'eau et prendre des bains. Un peu trop. Il ne tarda pas à commencer à éclabousser Peter qui grommela et attrapa la tête du plus petit pour la mettre sous l'eau. Quelques secondes, avant de le relâcher, celui-ci se mettant à tousser et reprenant son souffle. Puis, il regarda sérieusement le plus grand._

 _"-_ Où sont mes parents ?

\- Visiblement pas là...

\- Ils m'ont abandonné ? Ils m'ont vendus à vous, comme on voit dans les films ?

\- Mais non...

\- Et vous ? Vous allez m'abandonner aussi ? _"_

 _L'oncle de Derek fut surpris par cette question, presque prit de court. Il esquissa un petit sourire et passa la main dans les cheveux mouillés de l'enfant._

 _"-_ Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Scott. _"_

 _Il savait pertinemment que le Scott actuel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait que le Scott qu'il connaissait se souvienne qu'il ait dis ça._

 _Une fois sortit de là, le petit semblait calmé et plus proche de Peter, étrangement. Mais quand le plus âgé constata que Derek et Stiles s'étaient fais la belle pendant ce temps, il fulminait. Ils n'avaient laissé qu'un mot disant qu'ils allaient faire des recherchent et qu'ils reviendraient demain._

 _C'est décidé. Il allait les tuer à leur retour._


	4. Quand les choses rentrent dans l'ordre

Quand les choses rentrent ( un peu ) dans l'ordre.

 _Je me réveillais. J'étais étendu dans un lit bien chaud, une odeur masculine et enivrante était prés de moi. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était que je courrais après quelqu'un, dans une casse, à part ça... Le trou noir. Mais j'avais repris mon corps normal à présent et mis à part ce qui s'était passé entre ce moment et cet instant, je n'avais pas d'autre perte de mémoire. J'observais le visage endormi de Peter Hale. C'était déjà rare de le voir dormir, et j'avais beau avoir une relation charnelle avec lui, ça faisait cinq ans que je n'y avais pas eu droit. Ça m'avait manqué. Ma main alla caresser sa nuque alors que j'en profitais pour sentir un peu plus son odeur et goûter ses lèvres, doucement, prenant le temps de les déguster..._

 _Je ne savais pas comment j'avais atterri là, dans un lit et une chambre que je ne connais pas, mais que Peter soit là me rassurait en quelque sorte. Et puis, à quoi bon me poser des questions alors que l'objet de mes désirs se trouvait juste sous mes yeux ? Si ça se trouve, à la minute même où il va se réveiller, il va s'enfuir ou même me jeter dehors... Non. Je ne peux pas le retenir prisonnier non plus. Je voulais juste, au moins, rien qu'un peu, passer encore du temps avec lui. Plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il sera bien temps de se préoccuper du reste plus tard._

 _C'est ainsi que je profitais du fait qu'il dorme pour explorer un peu son corps, voulant presque pouvoir m'en souvenir à la perfection. J'effleurais sa peau du bout des doigts, descendant peu à peu vers une zone plus à risque. Il grogna un peu quand je fis glisser doucement son boxer juste ce qu'il faut pour découvrir sa virilité que je venais lécher tout le long. La première et dernière fois que j'avais fais ça, il m'avait forcé. Il m'avait humilié. Mais cette fois, je le faisais de ma propre initiative, bien décidé à lui montrer que je n'étais plus le petit Scott qu'il avait abandonné il y a cinq ans. J'entendais le rythme de ses battements de cœur commencer à augmenter faiblement alors qu'il soupirait de plaisir._

 _Il commençait lentement à émerger alors que je me délectais de son entrejambe, faisant comme il m'avait appris. Une fois assez réveillé pour comprendre la situation, il émit un grognement entre la surprise et le plaisir._

 _« -_ Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Quand est-ce que tu es redevenu normal ? _»_

 _Il passa la main dans mes cheveux, l'air assez confus et perplexe, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Peu importe, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter maintenant._

 _« -_ On s'en fiche de ça... _»_

 _Je me redressais pour revenir vers lui et l'embrasser sauvagement, en voulant plus. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, mes griffes s'allongèrent lentement pour pénétrer sa peau, grognant un peu contre ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqués..._

 _Il n'hésita pas à me plaquer contre le lit tout en approfondissant le baiser, devenant plus sauvage lui aussi._

 _« -_ On dirait bien que tu es en manque...

\- La faute à qui... _»_

 _Ses mains attrapèrent mes bras pour les maintenir de part et d'autre de mon corps, alors que malgré moi, une larme roula sur ma joue. Ce qui me valut un sourire narquois de plus âgé._

 _« -_ Ho, tu pleures par ma faute ?

\- Je te déteste...

\- C'est adorable. _»_

 _Il ne le pensait pas. Il se moquait de moi, une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, j'allais le laisser faire. Je le laissais toujours faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Je déteste et j'aime cette idée. Je n'aime pas qu'il m'humilie, mais j'aime encore moins le fait qu'il m'abandonne, je voudrais juste qu'il reste encore prés de moi, le plus longtemps possible. Même si c'est un enfoiré._

 _Il se remit à m'embrasser, plus intensément, alors qu'il serrait plus fort un de mes bras, son autre main descendant jusqu'à ma cuisse pour la caresser avant de la soulever. Le reste se fit tout seul, comme par automatisme. De manière naturelle, Peter put une nouvelle fois me faire sien. Parce que je lui appartenais, tout simplement. Depuis ce fameux rêve qui m'avait surpris, il avait tout fais pour que je sois à lui, corps et âme... Même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais plus me détacher de lui, c'était largement trop tard. Ma seule chance avait été quand il était partis, mais au lieu de la saisir, je n'avais fais que m'enfoncer._

 _« -_ Peter... _»_

 _Il me tenait fermement entre ses griffes, il avait tout pouvoir sur moi et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était gémir en prononçant son nom, m'accrochant à lui de toute mes forces. Et espérer. Espérer que ce ne soit pas un nouveau rêve. Qu'il sera encore là demain matin. Que je me souviendrais de son odeur et de sa peau contre le mienne..._

 _C'était encore une autre histoire du coté de Derek et Stiles. Ils faisaient des recherches sur ce qui m'arrivaient et comment le régler, sans savoir, bien sûr, que j'avais repris ma forme normale. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passer comme prévu alors qu'ils étaient repartis au motel avec une cargaison de livres à étudier._

 _« -_ Tout ça ne serait pas arriver si tu m'avais dis pour Peter.

\- Ho, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je vais même recommencer avec ça autant de fois que je le voudrais parce qu'il se trouve que tu as caché consciencieusement une information importante à ton propre petit ami !

\- Mais maintenant tu sais, alors passe à autre chose !

\- Alors ça, tu peux toujours courir, parce que si je fais ça, tu vas recommencer à la première occasion ! _»_

 _Ils se faisaient face, se fixant avec colère, mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'attirèrent l'un à l'autre pour s'embrasser de manière vraiment sauvage. Derek attrapa même Stiles comme s'il le pesait rien et le plaqua avec force contre le mur alors que le baiser devenait encore plus intense. Stiles déchira le haut de Derek alors que celui-ci se débarrassait du bas de Stiles avant de plaquer son bassin contre le sien, l'embrassant plus ardemment encore. Stiles avait encore un peu de mal à contrôler son animal dans ce genre de moment, son regard reflétait cette puissance qu'il avait acquis il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et il laissait des traces de griffures tout le long du dos de Derek, heureusement pour lui que ça ne restait pas. Voilà comment ils se retrouvaient à s'enlacer contre un mur alors qu'ils étaient censé chercher un moyen de m'aider, au moins, je n'étais pas là pour entendre leurs ébats._

 _Quelle déception ce fut quand ils sont revenus et que je n'étais plus un gosse._


	5. Un cauchemar en continue

Un cauchemar en continue.

 _Je me souvenais en permanence de cette discussion. De cette dispute. Alors que Peter était en train de ranger le peu d'affaire qu'il avait à l'hôtel._

 _« -_ Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que je le peux.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu repars ? En sachant que je vais continuer à te chercher ?

\- C'est ça. Je ne suis venu que parce que tu avais un problème, je ne peux pas rester.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi !

\- Impossible. Tu as toujours été un boulet, Scott, je ne peux me permettre de te traîner avec moi. _»_

 _Peter refermait la valise, le plus calmement du monde alors qu'une boule s'était formée au fond de ma gorge. Je savais que Peter avait une faible opinion de moi, mais de là à dire que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un boulet qu'il traînait... Comment en étais-je arriver là ? Il me regarda un instant, avant de soupiré, visiblement un peu excédé par mon expression._

 _« -_ Tu es un adulte, maintenant, tu as passé l'âge de faire des caprices. _»_

 _Fit-il simplement en prenant son bagage, il passa à coté de moi sans m'accorder une attention de plus et partis. Me laissant planter là. J'étais bien sûr tiraillé entre l'idée de le suivre ou pas, mais de toute manière, mes jambes refusèrent de bouger. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Stiles et Derek. Je ne me souviens plus trop de la suite, simplement de mes joues humides, Stiles qui me demande ce qui s'est passé, mais surtout cette douleur insupportable dans la poitrine. Me planter un poignard recouvert de l'aconit tue-loup, n'aurait pas été pire._

 _Quelques jours ont passés à présent. Je me suis fais visiblement rejeté par Peter mais je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. Ce que je vois de lui dans mes rêves me rassure. Je sais que ce n'est pas la réalité, mais une part de moi se dit qu'il pourrait être ainsi, si les choses étaient autrement. Je ne sais pas quelle chose. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il a dis qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, pas qu'il ne voulait pas... ça semble anodin. Mais important pour moi. Buvant une tasse de café, j'observe du coin de l'œil Stiles qui tape sur son clavier, encore et encore, à toute vitesse. Selon les jours je trouve ça très énervant ou au contraire, apaisant. Il s'arrête d'un coup et échange un regard avec Derek qui comprend tout de suite qu'il a trouvé quelque chose. Il vient alors voir et fronce les sourcils avec un léger grognement de désapprobation. C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils, me demandant de quoi il s'agit. Ils s'échangent un nouveau regard, Derek acquiesce et Stiles m'adresse enfin la parole, un peu incertain._

 _« -_ Scott, tu devrais venir voir ce que j'ai trouvé... _»_

 _Curieux, je viens alors voir. Je serre ensuite les poings sous la colère alors que les photos défilent devant mes yeux. Des photos de Peter dans une boite, visiblement détendu, entouré de plusieurs filles... Je vais le tuer... Je gronde légèrement mais essaie de me calmer, enfonçant mes griffes dans ma main._

 _« -_ Une des fille a posté ces photos sur un réseau social... _»_

 _Je reprends doucement ma respiration. Calme. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à me contrôler, mais c'est un peu plus difficile quand il s'agit de Peter... Je finis par souffler..._

 _« -_ Il nous envoie un indice...

\- Un indice ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il se fiche de toi, Scott !? _» S'emporte Stiles alors que la main de Derek se raffermit sur son épaule pour essayer de le calmer lui aussi._

 _« -_ Peter n'est pas du genre se laisser prendre en photo s'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Ce n'est pas pour rien si on n'a presque rien trouvé sur lui pendant ces cinq dernières années. Il a voulu nous laisser un indice. _»_

 _Je le regardais, sûr de moi. Alors que je ne l'étais pas du tout, j'étais complètement dans le dénie et j'essayais de me persuader moi-même. De persuadé Stiles aussi. Ça lui arrivait souvent de me montrer à quel point Peter n'était pas fais pour moi, qu'il fallait que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'insistait pas tellement face à mon entêtement. Il savait que je ne le forcerais jamais à me suivre non plus et je culpabilisais même de l'emmener partout. Mais c'était comme ça, on veillait l'un sur l'autre malgré les embûches... Stiles soupire et se contente finalement d'hausser les épaules._

 _« -_ Je vais essayé de trouver quelque chose sur cette boite. _»_

 _Il se remet à pianoter sur son ordinateur alors que j'acquiesce. Je reprends ma tasse de café en essayant de cacher les tremblements de ma main et quitte la pièce pour regagner ma chambre. Ça arrive un peu tous les jours, un moment où je m'éloigne d'eux pendant un moment et je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans la pièce pendant que je n'y suis pas. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ça. Je pose ma tasse sur la table de chevet et me laisse lourdement tomber contre le lit. Je repense à tout ça, et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai les idées noires... Je grogne, contre moi-même, je me relève finalement pour aller prendre le pot de chocolat dans le frigo, que je garde précieusement pour les jours comme celui-ci, et je me mets devant une comédie romantique. C'est devenu une habitude, dans mes moments de déprime. Étrangement, ça me fait du bien._

 _Je m'endors toujours avant la fin du film. De toute façon, on sait comment ça finit, tout le monde est heureux à la fin. Ce qui ne risque pas de m'arriver. Personne n'a pensé à me réveiller, Stiles et Derek devait très occupés... Ils ont dû oublier, bien sûr..._

 _Ce fut bien plus tard, en pleine nuit, que je fus tiré de mon rêve de façon assez violente. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et en nage, me mettant à grogner et crier en me prenant la tête alors qu'un son retentissait dans mes oreilles. Comme un coup de sifflet en continue. C'était horrible, j'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler ma transformation et au final, j'ai laissé mon loup prendre le pas sur moi, passant par la fenêtre, je quittais le motel, titubant un peu, désorienté, pour finir, mon instinct me guida à travers les rues, je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais, mais j'y allais._

 _Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé, en face d'une grande maison, que le sifflement se calma et moi avec. Mais un malaise était toujours là. Il n'y avait pas que ça, cette odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre mille... Je grogne légèrement, mais avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà en train de grimper à la fenêtre. Je savais exactement où cherché. Une fois la tête passé à l'intérieur, je balaie la chambre du regard avant de me fixer sur une certaine forme qui bouge doucement avant de se réveiller et de me fixer à son tour._

 _« -_ Scott ? _» Fait-il en se redressant. Je franchis définitivement cette fenêtre et met les deux pieds dans la chambre. Griffes et crocs rentrés à présent._

 _«_ Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

C'est possible... Comment le sais-tu ?

Je l'ai ressentis... _» Je m'approche de lui, humant doucement son odeur. Je suis inquiet pour lui, bien plus que je le voudrais. « -_ ça t'arrive souvent ? _» Il hausse les épaules, indifférent._

 _« -_ ça arrive, tout simplement. _»_

 _Je grogne doucement à sa réponse, il est toujours aussi vague... Je tends ma main pour le toucher mais m'arrête en cours de route, me souvenant de ses mots dur et froid, je suis un boulet pour lui. Il ne veut pas que je sois là. Mais avant que je le réalise, il a déjà attrapé ma main entre ses doigts, il me fixe d'un air assez amusé._

 _« -_ Tu as vraiment l'air d'un petit chiot abandonné... _»_

 _Je le regarde, les sourcils haussés, incertains. À ce moment-là, je dois vraiment avoir un regard de chiot battus et ça l'amuse beaucoup, visiblement. Il m'amène contre lui avec force et n'hésite pas à me mordre le cou. Je glapis doucement sous la surprise et passe mes bras autour de lui. Je m'accroche à lui. Désespérément. Il me plaque contre le lit et me regarde à nouveau._

 _« -_ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as su...

\- Je ne le sais pas non plus...

\- Et toi, tu ne fais jamais de cauchemars... Depuis que tu as tué ?

\- Non, je... _» Je pince les lèvres, rougissant légèrement. « -_ Dés que je ferme les yeux, tu apparais alors... _» Il affiche un petit air surpris avant de rire doucement._

 _« -_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je suis rassurant ? _»_

 _J'acquiesce doucement. Peter est dangereux, je le sais. Pourtant, il me rassure. C'est contradictoire mais c'est comme ça. Il devrait me faire peur, seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres, et c'est là qu'il me montre, la lueur rouge dans son regard. C'est à mon tour d'être surpris._

 _« -_ Depuis quand tu es redevenu un alpha ?

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que pendant ces cinq ans, je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de retrouvé ma position... ? _»_

 _Question rhétorique, évidemment. Je n'y avais pas réfléchis, en réalité. Je me sens étrangement encore plus rassuré. Il n'essaiera pas de me tuer pour redevenir un alpha, au moins. Il vient frôler lentement mes lèvres des siennes, un geste qui me paraît infiniment long, ma main venant doucement sur sa nuque, je sens sa langue lécher ma bouche entrouverte, me faisant soupirer d'envie. Il m'embrasse enfin. Il dévore mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment, grognant légèrement sous le plaisir. J'affermis mon emprise sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus fort à moi. C'est tellement bon. Tellement fort. Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire qu'il ne ressente rien pour moi..._

[ Et oui, je sais ! Beaucoup de mystères et pas beaucoup de réponses ! - Non, je ne jubile pas... Bon, peut-être un peu – en tout cas merci de lire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Encore plus quand je reçois des MP ou des Reviews – Trop meugnon pour le coup – j'aimerais bien savoir quel couple vous aimez ou aimeriez voir dans une fanfic Teen Wolf ? - en restant dans le BL – Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ]


	6. Un long rêve tranquille

Un long rêve tranquille.

 _Là, je suis dans un de mes rêves. Je le sais parce que Peter est là mais ce n'est pas le même Peter que d'habitude. Il me sert dans ses bras et me dit qu'il ne m'a jamais abandonné, qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais qu'il comptait revenir. Qu'il aimait être avec moi, que ça faisait resurgir en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait enterré à jamais. Comme s'il était humain. Même s'il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être humain. Il m'embrasse doucement. Avant que ça ne devienne plus torride et que mon rêve change radicalement. Mais c'est un rêve, rien de plus._

 _Je me réveille ensuite lentement, sentant les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Il doit déjà être assez tard. Comme je suis dans la chambre du motel, je me demande si tout a vraiment été rien qu'un rêve. Avant de réaliser que je porte un tee-shirt de Peter. Je me souviens être partis torse nu, apparemment il a voulu me couvrir en me ramenant... Ce qui est un peu stupide parce que je ne peux pas tomber malade, mais un peu touchant, alors loin de m'en plaindre, j'esquisse un petit sourire. Je ne comprends rien à tout ce bordel. Cependant, je suis de plus en plus persuadé que mon alpha tient bien plus à moi que ce qu'il veut bien avouer. Je le sais._

 _Je me lève enfin pour aller voir les deux autres, qui sont déjà levé depuis un moment, et Stiles beug tout de suite en me voyant. Avant de regarder Derek qui hausse les épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Hé oui, pas besoin de le sentir, les tee-shirts de Peter, avec col en v, sont reconnaissable entre milles..._

 _« -_ Tu étais où cette nuit ? Je t'ai entendu crier mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait plus personne... _» Ce fut à mon tour d'hausser les épaules, un peu perdu par tout ça._

 _« -_ Alors ça, si tu le sais, tu seras gentil de m'éclairer... _» Il fronça les sourcils._

 _« -_ Tu m'expliques ? Parce que je n'ai pas encore développé le traducteur Scottiens...

\- Hé bien, comment dire... Peter faisait un cauchemar. Et ça m'a en quelques sortes, appelé. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de le rejoindre parce que ça allait me rendre fou...

\- D'accord... Donc déjà, c'est bizarre, mais maintenant on commence à connaître le bizarre. Mais du coup, tu sais où il est ?

\- Je... Ne me souviens pas... Je me suis juste laissé guider, je ne saurais pas retrouver la route. _»_

 _Ce qui était franchement dommage, il faut bien l'avouer. Je baissais un peu la tête, réfléchissant. Peter... Me rejetais à certains moment et d'autres pas du tout et je ne comprenais plus. On ne s'était jamais vraiment compris, mais là je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. La nuit dernière, ce n'était pas simplement un cauchemar. C'est comme s'il me demandait de l'aide. Bien que connaissant Peter, et son orgueil, il ne demanderait jamais de l'aide consciemment. Puis, je me souvins. Une odeur qui me rappelait vaguement chez Allison. La voiture devant la maison. Et je regardais à nouveau Stiles._

 _« -_ Je crois... Je crois qu'on était chez les chasseurs... _»_

 _Je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûr. Mais pourquoi Peter vivrait-il chez des chasseurs ? Il les détestait ! Et il avait de quoi. Il n'était pas prisonnier non plus puisqu'il avait l'air de pouvoir se balader comme il le voulait. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien. Je crois qu'il a besoin de moi... De nous... mais je ne suis sûr de rien. On ne peut être sûr de rien avec lui. Je soupire doucement. J'aimerais avoir les réponses juste sous mon nez. C'est là qu'un papier tombe lentement au sol, venant apparemment de quelque part sur moi... Je le regarde perplexe avant de le déplier. Une adresse. 21H, ce soir. C'était... C'était Peter ? Il nous donnait un rendez-vous ? Je montre le mot à Derek qui n'a pas l'air très content._

 _« -_ ça sent les problèmes.

\- ça sent les problèmes depuis qu'on poursuit Peter !

\- Je vous oblige pas à venir, les gars...

\- On te laissera pas y aller tout seul ! _»_

 _Oui parce que de toute évidence, le deuxième on n'avait pas le choix. Il grommela tout de même. Il devait en avoir marre de tout ça, lui, il voulait mener une petite vie tranquille avec Stiles, pas poursuivre son taré d'oncle. Voyant que l'atmosphère était tendus, je me grattais un peu la nuque, mal à l'aise._

 _« -_ Bon, je vais faire un tour dehors. _»_

 _Et je me dépêchais. À peine avais-je fermé la porte qu'ils commencèrent à s'engueuler comme ce n'est pas permis. Ça va être l'ambiance ce soir. Je sors alors en soupirant à nouveau, goûtant à l'air frais. Le tee-shirt de Peter sur le dos. Que je me mis à sentir un peu, il avait vraiment une odeur rassurante... C'est vraiment étrange de trouver un psychopathe rassurant. Je le sais. Je suis étrange. Je le suis surtout depuis qu'il m'a mordu en vérité. Je décide de me balader un peu en ville et ne reviens que quelques heures plus tard. Trouvant un Stiles étendus sur mon lit, pestant._

 _« -_ Stiles ?

\- Tu vois, ce qu'il y a de bien avec ta relation avec Peter c'est qu'au moins tu ne passes pas ton temps à te disputer avec ton crétin de petit-ami grincheux !

\- Stiles...

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Ne dis pas le contraire ! Derek est un crétin finis qui ne comprend rien à rien, encore moins l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous ! Tu sais ce qu'il a osé me sortir ? Ça non, tu le sais pas, hein ?

\- Il a demandé à qui tu tenais le plus, lui ou moi. _»_

 _Il me fixa de ses yeux ronds qu'il avait enfin décidé de tourner vers moi. Surpris. Je venais de lui clouer le bec._

 _« -_ Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que cette fameuse question allait arriver, plutôt...

\- Quoi ? Tu savais que... Enfin... Tu connais Derek à ce point?

\- Au point de savoir qu'il est jaloux et que ça l'énerve un peu de voir à quel point on est proche et que tu ferais presque n'importe quoi pour moi ? Oui, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous m'accompagniez...

\- Mais... Enfin... T'es mon meilleur ami, je pouvais pas... Il doit bien comprendre ça, quand même ?

\- Et comment tu veux qu'il comprenne ça alors qu'il s'empêche de s'attacher à qui que ce soit ? Mis à part toi... _»_

 _Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, tel un poisson. Avant de baisser la tête d'un air coupable. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre, se disant sans doute qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès de Derek. Essayer de mieux le comprendre de temps à autre. Mais il était du genre impulsif, parlant avant de réfléchir, ce n'était donc pas gagné... Je lui donnais une petite tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager._

 _« -_ T'inquiète pas, il sait. _»_

 _Il me sourit un peu, ce que je fais en retour. Oui, il sait qu'il a un petit-ami hyperactif, Kitsune, geek, qui parle avant de réfléchir. Mais qui l'aime plus que tout._

 _« -_ C'est bientôt l'heure, allons-y. _»_

 _Stiles acquiesce et va chercher Derek, ils échangent un regard assez ambigu que je pourrais définir par « on se réconciliera comme il faut plus tard. » et j'espérais être assez loin à ce moment-là. Nous sommes grimpé dans la Jeep, et direction l'adresse qui indiquait un entrepôt. Une fois là-bas, on n'a pas attendu d'invitation pour pénétrer à l'intérieur et ce que l'on y découvrit – après avoir franchis les sécurités bien sûr – me fit frémir d'angoisse. Des corps inertes, étendus là, sur des lits, comme endormis mais qui ont l'air plus mort que vifs... On n'a pas trop le temps de les regarder en détail parce qu'un grondement nous fait tourner la tête vers une silhouette aux yeux rouges. Et ce n'est pas Peter._

 _Ho non. Par contre, juste après s'ouvre en grand une porte, laissant apparaître Peter accompagné de ses nouveaux amis chasseurs. Celui-là a un petit sourire en nous voyant, contrairement à ses nouveaux potes pas du tout en joie._

 _Et là, on sait tous que ça va être la merde._


	7. La réalité

La réalité.

 _« -_ Non mais je rêve ! Peter, tu n'avais pas le droit de prévenir ta meute !

\- Alors déjà, je ne les ai pas prévu. Ensuite, vous ne faites toujours pas le poids, et surtout, on a d'autres problèmes à régler. _»_

 _Répondit simplement Peter à la jeune femme comme si la situation était parfaitement normale, il affichait un air aussi calme que d'habitude et m'adressa même un petit sourire en coin. Donc. Si je suivais le peu de conversation, et l'air menaçant de l'autre personne ici présente, on devait tous faire équipe contre cette chose ? Deux autres grognements nous parvinrent. La bête n'était plus seule, ils étaient trois, et si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'était pas des innocents à sauver !_

 _Une bataille s'en suivit où on n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, les trois hommes étaient beaucoup plus fortes que nous, et les flèches des chasseurs ne leur faisaient presque rien. Mais nous étions tout de même, deux alphas, un bêta et un Kitsune en plus des chasseurs ! Alors après une bataille acharnée et deux morts du côté des chasseurs, on ne nous laissa même pas un petit moment de répits alors que la femme qui parlait un peu plus tôt à Peter, le visa avec son arbalète._

 _« -_ Désolé, Peter, mais toi et ta meute, vous êtes de trop ici... _»_

 _Loin de s'affoler, l'aîné de tous esquissa un sourire, comme si la situation était exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait._

 _« -_ Tu sais, le problème des humains, c'est qu'ils meurent bien plus facilement que les loup-garous et autres chimères...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... _»_

 _Apparemment le corps de la jeune femme ne pouvait plus bouger, les autres chasseurs s'écroulèrent à tour de rôle. Sous le regard satisfait de mon sadique d'amant._

 _« -_ Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher... _» soupirais-je, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il avait fais ça._

 _« -_ Ho ça va, c'était nous ou eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Est-ce qu'on peut avoir au moins une explication ?! _»_

 _Gronda Derek , hors de lui, il était déjà en colère avant de venir alors imaginez maintenant. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière nous, mais en se retournant, il s'agissait juste d'un objet qui était tombé. Portant à nouveau notre attention sur Peter... Il n'était plus là. On a regardé autour, on est sortis de là et on a cherché dans les environs, mais non, rien. Il avait disparus. À nouveau. Il nous avait laissé en plan. M'avait abandonné une nouvelle fois, et même si je devais commencer à être habitué, je ne l'étais pas..._

 _L'histoire pourrait se finir là. L'histoire aurait pu se finir au départ de Peter la première fois. L'histoire aurait pu tout aussi bien ne jamais commencer. Mais non, l'histoire n'était pas terminé. Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent, sans aucune nouvelle trace de l'alpha, comme s'il avait réellement disparut de la surface de la terre. Il n'était pas passé à l'improviste. Ses cauchemars ne m'appelaient pas non plus. Et son numéro de téléphone était non-attribués à présent. J'avais attendu 5 ans pour le retrouver, je ne pouvais pas attendre 5 ans de plus..._

 _Stiles me regarda inquiet, j'étais de plus en plus déprimé et même avec son soutiens... C'était dur. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, la serrant en signe d'encouragement._

 _« -_ On doit y aller, Scott...

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- Oui, je suis.. Désolé... ça va aller.

\- C'est vraiment important tu sais, je... Je serais resté avec toi, sinon... Mais on pourra toujours se retrouver après, hein !

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas... Passe le bonjour à ton père, je sais qu'il se rétablira vite. _»_

 _Stiles esquissa un petit sourire alors que je pouvais sentir les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge, autant que les larmes d'émotions qu'il retenait. Je le serrais dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Il en faisait un peu trop, je n'allais pas mourir non plus, ce n'était pas un adieu, juste un au revoir..._

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, Stiles avait reçus un coup de téléphone, son père avait été pris dans une fusillade et touché, il était à l'hôpital. Ho, il n'avait rien de vraiment grave, il était largement sortis d'affaires et il sortirait sans doute dans quelques jours, mais son fils tenait à aller le voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était son père, il lui était précieux. Mais moi aussi, j'étais précieux à ses yeux. Il avait voulu que je vienne avec lui, mais c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Beacon Hills avant d'avoir retrouvé Peter._

 _« -_ Appelle-moi quand tu arrives, d'accord ? _»_

 _Il acquiesça avant de se séparer de moi pour rejoindre Derek déjà dans la jeep, je m'assois sur le lit en écoutant le bruit de la voiture s'éloigner... Je soufflais doucement, fébrile, en posant ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais seul cette fois. Vraiment seul._

 _« -_ ça y est, ils sont partis ? _»_

 _Demanda une voix que je reconnaissais entre mille. Une voix que je m'attendais à entendre. Alors je ne relevais même pas les yeux._

 _« -_ ça se voit, je pense... _»_

 _Soupirais-je d'un air las. J'imaginais d'ici son petit sourire en coin sans avoir besoin de le voir. Je le sentis s'approcher, il posa sa main sur mon épaule._

 _« -_ Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? _» Je tournais enfin mon regard vers le sien, essayant de comprendre son expression toujours si calme..._

 _« -_ Ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont abandonné, c'est toi qui les as abandonné... Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre que moi, à présent...

\- Je sais... C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là... Je pensais que tu abandonnerais déjà après le coup de la lettre, que tu passerais à autre chose.

\- Je l'ai voulu, mais je n'ai pas pu, Peter. Je voulais être près de toi...

\- Tu es à moi. Corps et âme. Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. _»_

 _Ses paroles étaient chargées de menaces, mais je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, c'était trop tard pour décider autre chose de toute façon. Je voulais rester avec Peter plus que tout. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me voit comme un boulet mais simplement pour... Moi. Tout ce que j'ai fais, tout ce que j'ai enduré pour lui. Pour le retrouver. Pour être avec lui. À lui. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il m'observait._

 _« -_ Tu es irrécupérable, mon pauvre... _»_

 _Il finit par m'embrasser, dévorant tendrement mes lèvres, alors que répondais intensément à cet échange, ma main allant se perdre dans ses cheveux. Et je savais. Je savais que nous ne nous quitterions plus._


	8. Confession de Peter Hale

Confession de Peter Hale.

\- Peter -

 _J'observais mon ancien bêta – Et d'accord, amant, je veux bien l'admettre – en train de dormir. Je sais que même quand il dort, il pense et rêve de moi, c'est assez jouissif, en même temps, je me demande ce que le moi de son rêve peut bien lui faire de plus. C'est intrigant. Ça fait déjà six mois qu'on est partis rien qu'à deux, on n'avait rien besoin de plus, on écrit une lettre par mois à Stiles et Derek, Scott passe des coups de fils secrets – qui n'ont rien de secret pour moi – à sa mère qu'on ira voir pour noël. Pas que je sois du genre à aimer passer noël en famille, mais il faut bien laisser une mère voire son fils de temps en temps, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Normalement, Stiles et Derek ne nous cherche pas, vu qu'on leur donne ne nos nouvelles et qu'on leur dit que nous allons parfaitement bien. On s'est installé dans un appartement loin de Beacon Hills, loin du surnaturel aussi, c'est vraiment paisible ici, et Scott a trouvé du travail. Il bosse dur. Et je le laisse faire pour deux. J'ai parfois l'impression de vivre avec un esclave plutôt qu'avec un jeune homme. Même s'il a bien grandis, il ne sait pas encore vraiment s'imposer, encore moins avec moi, c'est aussi exaspérant que risible._

 _Il n'a pas eu d'explication sur ce qui s'est passé avant, il n'en a pas demandé non plus. Il ne sait pas que j'ai disparu pendant 4 ans dans la ville juste à coté, pour voir combien de temps ça lui prendrait avant de passer à autre chose. Bien sûr, je lui rendais parfois visite la nuit, mais ça aussi, il l'ignore. Après, ça c'est un peu compliqué, des chasseurs m'ont trouvé, mais ils ne voulaient pas me tuer, du moins, pas au départ. Ils voulaient que je les aide à combattre des nouvelles chimères, plus puissante, mais seul, je ne devais pas avertir ma meute. Ils ne savaient visiblement pas que je n'avais aucune meute. J'avais donc le choix entre les aider et anéantir d'autres ennemis potentiels, ou risquer de mourir dans la seconde. J'ai forcément choisis la première. Puis, j'ai laissé des indices pour que Scott et les autres puissent me retrouver, et au moment parfait, ils sont arrivés, ce qui fait que j'ai pu anéantir deux menaces en même temps. Et Scott était enfin tout à moi, parce que malgré tout ce que je lui avais fais enduré, il était toujours là, prêt à tout sacrifier pour moi._

 _Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et ça le réveille automatiquement, répondant un peu lassement au baiser. Un léger grognement s'échappe de sa bouche alors que je m'en suis éloigné, ma main vient alors caresser ses fesses du bout des doigts, il sait parfaitement que je pourrais passer des heures à juste le toucher de cette façon sans aller plus loin, juste pour le plaisir de le voir frustré, qu'il me supplie encore de sa petite voix... Alors, il me plaque contre le lit – avec mon consentement bien sûr – et m'embrasse sauvagement. Tout en commençant à bouger les hanches au-dessus de moi, frottant nos deux entrejambes l'une contre l'autre. C'est qu'il commence à savoir y faire, mine de rien. Je le laisse continuer, alors qu'il dépose des baisers sur mon torse, allant de plus en plus bas en caressant mes cuisses, il fait doucement glisser mon boxer pour laisser apparaître mon érection naissante, ce qui est loin de lui déplaire. Il la caresse doucement, embrassant tout autour, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Je me demande s'il ne va pas sur des sites pour savoir comment s'y prendre dans ce domaine, vraiment. Il laisse son souffle chaud aller contre mon membre tout en me fixant comme s'il avait envie de me dévorer entièrement... Pas que ça me fasse vraiment quelque chose, parce qu'il peut toujours courir pour que je le laisse me dévorer, mais je trouve quand même que ce regard a quelque chose d'érotique. Un plus qu'il n'avait pas avant. Il commence à le lécher lentement sans me quitter du regard, me faisant un peu grogner d'envie. Il continue un petit moment, se mettant même à suçoter le bout, avant de se redresser._

 _« -_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire. _»_

 _Hein ? Quand je réalisais ses paroles et ouvrais grand les yeux, il était déjà partis avec ses affaire le plus vite qu'il pouvait, j'entendais déjà la voiture démarré en bas._

 _« -_ Je vais le tuer. _»_

 _C'est clair. Me laisser dans cet état et fuir, c'était criminel et suicidaire. Puis, je me rappelais lui avoir fais le même coup 5 ans auparavant. Ce qui me fit sourire en coin, finalement il a peut-être appris quelques trucs de moi... Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimerait autant, à cette époque, et je ne pensais pas non plus que j'en viendrais à l'aimer._

 _N'empêche qu'il va prendre cher quand il sera rentré._

[ Et c'est ainsi que se termine ce Dream Vs Reality 2, je sais c'est triste... Vous vouliez voir comment Scott allait prendre cher, hein ? Hahaha ! Je vous laisse l'imaginer, ce n'est pas plus mal ! Quels sont vos avis alors ? Bonne fin ? Pas assez long, il vous faut un Dream Vs Reality 3 ? Mieux ! Un Dream Vs Reality 3 Sterek ! Je vous vois venir. Mais du coup, ce n'est plus du Dream Vs Reality vu que le couple principal c'était Peter et Scott. Question existentielle bonjour...

Maintenant c'est l'heure des remerciements ! Parce que, quand même, pour une fois que je laisse un petit mot...

Je pense qu'on devrait tous remercier ma meilleure amie, sans laquelle je ne me serais jamais mis à regarder Teen Wolf. Selon les jours, je peux la remercier ou la maudire pour ça, d'ailleurs.

Kentwolfie qui m'encourage beaucoup, pour qui j'ai de l'affection et avec qui j'écris une fanfic Steo aussi mais on attend pour la publier. Je sais pas ce qu'on attend, mais on attend.

Et enfin, Skayt, que vous devez connaître si vous lisez des fanfics TW, si vous ne connaissez pas alors je recommande d'aller voir ! Personnellement, je vais bientôt la rencontrer en chaire et en os, c'est pas vraiment utile de vous le dire, mais comme je suis trop contente bas je partage !

Voilà, c'est tout, merci de me lire ! ]


End file.
